


The Night is Ours

by planetundersiege



Series: Allura Ship Week 2018 [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Allura ship week, Ball, Beauty - Freeform, Castle of Lions - Freeform, Cute, Dancing, Dresses, F/M, Kisses, Lallura, Love, Oneshot, Opposites, Ship, Tuxedos, Voltron, allurance, prompt, slow dance, vld
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-01 16:31:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14524686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Allura ship week 2018: Day 3: Ball.Allurance.It’s a ball night at the castle.





	The Night is Ours

She gracefully walked down the stairs of the castle of lions, carefully and step by step, with a smile on her face. She worse a beautiful light blue dress with beads and patterns, and her long white hair framed her cocoa colored face.

Everyone in the ballroom stopped dancing, and stood there completely speechless, because she was the most graceful woman they’d ever seen. Princess Allura of Altea, a true beauty, hero, and ruler that everyone looked up too. For most, just being in the same room as her was an honor.

But this was a special day, a dance, and the princess would only focus on one person through this dance, her beloved one, Lance.

He stood by the end of the stairs, this had been the moment he had been waiting for, seeing his gorgeous princess walking down those stairs. He wore a dark blue Earth tuxedo, a great contrasts from Allura’s very altean garb, but that was the charm. When they had showed each other their planned clothes, they had bought laughed at how funny, different, and therefore perfect the clothes were together. It showed their contrast in personality, and that differences fit together in an artful way.

Time almost froze, Allura got closer for Lance every second, yet it still felt like forever before the two of them actually met, their eyes making contact and Lance’s arms carefully touched her waist, while Allura put her hands on Lance’s broad shoulders.

The pair blushed red, letting out a laugh, before Allura pressed her lips against Lance’s.

“May I have this dance?”, he asked her, and she nodded.

“Of course, I wouldn’t want it any other way”.

The night was still young, many dances would come, and many new memories would be born tonight, because this, was the night of love, a ball for Allura and Lance.


End file.
